Revenge of the Sith Remix
by warmanwarman
Summary: this is how Star Wars episode 3 would happen if Cody, Anakin, Rex, Padme, and Ahsoka watched the movie and acted with that knowledge :D , enjoy i will make it funnier later
1. Chapter 1

The five were seated silently as they tried to possibly comprehend what they had just seen. They all (Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, Rex, Obi-Wan, and Cody) sat around a large holoprojector. The footage they had just watched had been ground shaking. No one knew what to think, so they all just sat there as though as if they were dead.

_Five hours before watching the video._

One bright sunny day at the Jedi Temple the messenger speeder flew by. As it flew by, it accidentally dropped a small holo disc at a window where Anakin and Obi-Wan stood. They were angrily talking about something in front of one of the many windows in the temple. Anakin had now been told that he was Palpatine's spy. As they continued to argue the package floated through the window.

Obi-Wan and Anakin's voice quieted down as the package floated down between them through the window. "Well what is this?" asked Obi-wan focusing on the small package. He picked up the package, cradling it in his hands.

"It says burn as soon as possible" read Obi-Wan, addressing it to Anakin.

"Well we should probably show this to the council." Anakin told Kenobi. Obi-Wan agreed with him and they strolled back to the council room.

The door that was marvelous. Anakin requested entry by pressing a button on the control panel. Access was granted a few seconds later.

"What might you need, Master Kenobi?" asked Yoda, talking in backwards tone.

"What should we do with this Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked handing Yoda the minute holo disc. The council had a debate and then decided that Obi-Wan should gather an investigation group to watch the video then report to the council.

_Present Time_

"Well" Cody stuttered as he cleared his throat with difficulty. "That was revealing."

"I-is order sixty-six already made even now Cody?" Obi-Wan stammered.

"Yes we are only awaiting orders from Chancellor Palpatine to execute the order."

"Oh is that so..." Anakin started as he stood, activating his blue lightsaber...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: (Chapter Two Coming Soon) <em>Well I hope you liked chapter one! I have left you with these questions properly.<em>

_What will Anakin do?_

_What will the five of them do with this knowledge now?_

_Will the following chapters answer these questions? Stay tuned! _:D


	2. Chapter 2

Cody stumbled back as Anakin brutally swung his lightsaber at Cody's head. "Enough Anakin!" Obiwan yelled as Anakin swung again barely missing Cody. " But master he tries to kill you!" Anakin shot back at him. "Yes and so do you!" Padme said after silently watching the violence. Anakin stumbled back as the impact of her words hit him. Anakin deactivated his saber and sat down with irritation on his face. " Rex take Cody to the cell block". Obiwan said and Rex obeyed at once.

"Now we must deal with Palpatine" Obiwan said after They were gone. "yeah I cant believe he would trick me" Anakin screamed sadly. "it's ok you thought I would die" Padme comforted. Padme left to attend a senate meeting and Obiwan and Anakin went strait to the council room. They entered after access was granted and took a place in the middle of the room. Obiwan then played the entire movie for the council. Then he asked what to do about Palpatine. " Before we deal with Palpatine we must discuss the clone rebellion problem" Mace said. "OK so what do we do about it" Asked Obiwan. "actually we already handled it Captin Rex put all the troops in line and executed Cody. "Executed?" Anakin asked with evident surprise. "Yes it was the only way" finished Mace.

After another hour of discussion the council decided to take every member including Obiwan and Anakin and go for Palpatine. The all walked briskly down the final corridor Anakin Nervously counted down the doors till he came to Palpatine's. After an encouraging nod from mace Anakin slammed ope the door to reveal...

* * *

><p><p>

authors note: _sorry to leave you hanging there, but it was the perfect place to stop it will leave you with plenty of excitement for chapter 3 which will be coming soon. As a side note sorry for killing off Cody but he couldn't play much of a good rule in the following chapters. Feel free to leave a review and tell me if you liked chapter 2. thanks for reading :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Only to be face-to-face with a rocket launcher. Anakin stumbled backward and saw that it was none other than Cody at the other end of the bazooka. " Why hello" Palpatine said from behind Cody " I'm afraid while Rex tried to kill me He hesitated and I was able to overcome him" Cody spat hatefully at the Jedi.

Anakin then chose to activate his lightsaber and lunge at Cody Cody sidestepped the blow, but Anakin still caught the end of the bazooka and made it nothing more than scrap metal. Cody chucked the bazooka at Anakin and tossed a whole belt of gas grenades at the Jedi " Enjoy" Cody said as he and Palpatine jumped out the window into thin air.

By the time the gas had cleared Palpatine and Cody were gone. "they must have jumped onto a speeder" Mace said. "We will have to deal with him later" a weary sounding Rex said who had just appeared in the doorway. " there is a situation" he continued " the clones are beginning to take sides. About half are going to Cody and the other half are with us". Mace grimaced and said "then it looks like there will have to be a battle.

(OK guys now were going to start viewing the story from Rex's point of view)

"I still can't believe that Cody would do something like this to me". I thought As I walked back to the barracks. The guards at the barracks door let me through when I approach the door. I walk through the halls of the barracks until I reach the command room. As I enter one of my top soldiers walks up, salutes me and gives me report. "Cody and his men are moving toward the barracks as we speak" he finished. "Tell the men to get to their battle stations" I say. "looks like we are about to go to war".

Author's notes: OK so sorry about the short chapter, but a lot of important events happened.

Sorry about faking Cody's death, but I thought it would make for some more excitement stay tuned for chapter 3 :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Pang-pang-pang-pang-pang, is_ the continuous sound of machine gun fire that has been assaulting my ears for the last week. I am locked locked in combat with Cody's troops. "Incoming!" one of the clones said as bombers streaked overhead bombarding our bunkers. (bunkers are a new defensive structure that I designed myself they are an iron can-shaped building big enough for one clone. That clone uses a heavy-mounted machine gun that can rotate 360 degrees).

I aim my two double pistols at at separate clones and squeeze off one shot each. Then I notice Cody flying over my troops on a jet pack firing relentlessly into my lines. I holster my pistols and grab an idle sniper rifle. Now I'm a horrible sniper so of course I miss Cody, but I still get his jet pack. Some how Cody manages to land back at his base.

"Commander the gunships are ready" my second in command notifies me. "launch them" I respond. Within minutes two dozen gunships descend from the sky and begin to drive Cody and his men back. "Tell the men to get some rest" I inform Jack my second in command. "yes sir" He responded racing away.

_Two days later_

I walk through the halls of the jedi temple toward the council room. For some reason the council called me to come to an emergency meeting Finally I make it to the elevator. Walking up to the door I ask permission to enter.

"Welcome Rex, congratulations on your victory over Cody" Mace greeted. "Thank you sir" I respond. " Alright everyone let's get started" Mace said. "As you all know it's been a week since Palpatine went into hiding. I am happy to Report however that we have found his hiding place. Which is on Umbara."

I nearly chock when I hear Umbara. "Rex I know it must be hard for you to go back to that place ,but can you take your men there and capture the chancellor?" Mace asked. "Yes" I say with great difficulty. "alright then you may leave immediately.

_Three days later_

As Umbara came into view and the hyperspace lines recede I'm greeted by a droid blockade. "blast! Palpatine is using his droid armies _and_ mutinous clone army to hold the planet" Jack says. "Order all forward cannons to fire at the control ship. If we take that out all the droids will be nothing more than slag" I answer. "Yes sir" he answers relaying the order.

I pilot my Y-wing bomber out of the hanger bay followed in tight formation by my squadron. "OK our main target is the droid control ship" I tell my men. We fly through an intense series of enemy ships and finally we are flying directly over the control ship. Then things go horribly wrong.

Out of nowhere four dozen vulture droids lay waste to my squad. They destroy my entire squadron in mere seconds. I instantly realize my doom is approaching rapidly. So I close my eyes and hope it ends quick...

_Author's notes: well I hope you enjoyed part 1 of the epic 3 part finale. Stay tuned for part 2 coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the 2nd part of the finale is here with a surprising twist so here it is!**

I waited for impact for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I waited for the pain,but it never came. Finally I opened my eyes to a surprise that rocked my world. I saw a team of republic y-wings that had _Cody's _yellow markings on them. Then a familiar voice came over the com system. "Hello old friend" said Cody. "h-h-how is this possible" I said shocked. Cody chuckled "well it is a funny story it would seem Palpatine planted a chip in my brain that made me follow his every order. One of my men finally dislodged it, and I came to my senses. I got all my men off the planet and now were ready to get payback against the droids!"

(back to third person)

The space battle was over the droid ships were destroyed and the republic armada formed an impassable blockade around Umbara. With the old team reunited; Cody and Rex prepared the gunships for attack. Even with Cody's reinforcements the republic was still outnumbered against the droids.

"you know what's funny Cody?" Rex asked. "The fact that we're always outnumbered?" Cody guessed. "Yes isn't it weird how we're ALWAYS outnumbered?" Rex continued. "well it's just the way things go" Cody finished.

A few restless hours later the gunships were ready to launch "OK good luck out there Captain" Cody said. "the same to you Commander" Rex replied. The two jumped into their respective gunships and the 500 gunships took to space. Getting through the atmosphere was easy but the anti-air cannons on the ground was not.

"OK Cody we're on the ground at point A are you at point B?" Rex yelled over the laser fire into the com unit. "Affirmative, I'll see you at the rendezvous point" Cody replied

(Cody POV)

"OK 1st division defend the walkers 2nd division on the offensive" I yell to my troops. Lasers blasting all around me I activate my jet pack and fly off the soft ground into the thick air. I pull out my twin pistols and begin taking out droids continuously. A droid team on speeders ride toward me at high speed firing with incredible accuracy. I take my right hand pistol and shoot one droid off his bike while with my left one I shoot another ones bike sending it spinning out of control. I manage to take out the rest of the squad without much difficulty.

Four squads of droid tanks roll up with five tanks in each squad and start pounding my men. To make things go from bad to unthinkable another squad of droids on speeders fly towards me; but this time in front of them Palpatine himself was riding. He was piloting the speeder with one hand and had the lightsaber in the other. I bring both my pistols up to aim for Palpatine and put my fingers on the triggers...

Author's note: well that's part two I apologize for the long silence between parts I will try not to let it happen again and part 3 coming soon


	6. The Final Chapter

**The time is finally here my readers I ROTSR the final chapter is here! I thank ALL of my readers for making this the most popular and successful of my stories, I also thank you for the positive reviews so without further ado here is ROTSR THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

The shots were perfectly aimed, but it still wasn't enough, in one swipe Palpatine deflected both shots out into open air. I decide cut off my jet pack and drop to the ground. Other than one squad of droid tanks all of our tanks had taken out the rest of the enemy's other ground troops. Unfortunately my entire 2nd division was gone having given their lives to take out the tanks only about a fourth of division one was left and to walkers. And Palpatine was the only one of the droids left on the speeders

"take Palpatine out" I yell at all of my troops. All at once both walkers' cannons and all the remaining ground troops fired at the speeder. It would have taken and normal speeder pilot out, but

Palpatine is a Sith lord. He made an amazing leap of his speeder strait towards me.

I barrel roll out of the way just as his lightsaber impales the ground right where I had been moments ago. "prepare to die worthless clone" he sneers letting loose one of his lunatic like laughs. Once again I point both of my pistols at him, but before I have a chance to shoot he yanks his hand back in a pulling motion. Instantly both pistols fly out of my hands and strait through his lightsaber.

The temporary shock almost killed me. He through his lightsaber at me and I barely roll away in time to keep it from separating me from my legs. As he waits for his lightsaber to come back I crouch into a fighting stance and bring up my fists. I know it's a lost fight I didn't stand a chance when I _did_ have my pistols;now I only have my fists.

Palpatine jumps forward and uses the butt of his lightsaber to knock my helmet off. I throw a punch directly at his head, but he easily ducks and counter-attacks with a swipe at my head. I barely doge it and it singes my hair. "Enough of this foolishness" he roars his voice full of irritation. He deactivates his lightsaber with a _hiss_ and puts it away. Then, he sticks his hands out at me and suddenly blue lighting blats out at me.

The pain that followed the lightning was unbelievable. I heard myself scream and I realize that this is one battle that I may not make out of.

(Rex POV)

"Keep the heat on them" I encourage my troops. The battle had been going on for several hours now. Neither the droids or the clones were ready to relent either. I decide it's time to end this. "Fives get your assault team ready" I yell at fives. (and yes I mean the Fives from clone wars!)

"OK wait for my signal" I tell the team of twenty elite ARC troopers. We sneaked our way into the back of the enemies lines about an hour ago. My plan is to outflank the enemy and crush all their troops in a pincher attack. "Wait for it, wait _now"_ with that we all open fire and within a few minutes we take out the droids entire force only losing one man.

"Excellent plan sir" Fives congratulates me. Suddenly, my communicator comes to life and I hear one of Cody's me screaming for reinforcements. "please we need immediate assistance anyone we need help Palpatine is here and hes tearing..." the message fizzes out and I immediately call the gunships. "we have to get to Cody"

(Anakin POV)

I pilot my fighter through the atmosphere towards the point of Cody's distress call. I want to have a little talk with Palpatine for lying to me and acting like my friend. I break through the clouds and spot Cody being electrocuted. I point the nose of my fighter towards the fight. "Artoo land the ship after I'm gone okay?" "Beep beep" he answers.

Once I'm directly over Palpatine I open the cockpit and jump strait towards him igniting my lightsaber mid-jump. I land putting my crystal blue lightsaber In the path of the lightning absorbing it into the blade. "You" Palpatine says his voice dripping with rage. I hear Cody drop to the ground behind me and two medics rush forward to take him to a rescue gunship.

"You won't get away this time Palpatine" I tell him in challenge. He had already drawn his lightsaber and is holding it in a offensive position. "there's no point in trying to get me to turn to the dark side it won't work" I tell him. "That's fine with me I'll just kill you instead" He finishes brutally swinging his lightsaber at my mid-section I leap out of the way and swing with a downward strike while I am still in the air.

He does a back-flip out of of the way as I drop back down to the ground. Sweat is already pouring down my face as I raise my lightsaber in defense against another strong vertical-swing attack The whole time laughing insanely. My heart is pounding wildly as I force-push him away to allow myself a momentary break.

Now I'm ready to take the offensive. I leap high in the air and try dive-bombing him. Almost casually he flicked his wrist and sent me flying fifty feet away before I even land. I slam into the ground hard landing on my arm when I try to get up using my right arm I cry out in pain. I quickly realize it's broken.

I use my left arm to get up and use the force to call my lightsaber to my hand. I am now at a great disadvantage; I'm not very good with my left arm. That means I must try to use the force to win the fight. I clip my hilt to my belt as Palpatine approaches. Palpatine holds his arm up, his hand looks like it's chocking air and I realize to late what it means.

I'm twenty feet in the air trying to breath as Palpatine crackles with laughter. "You are a fool Skywalker. You could have joined me; we could have ruled the galaxy together. Only instead you chose the Jedi. Now for your foolishness you will die." he says his intent clear

having been so concentrated on holding me up in the air he didn't notice Rex behind him holding a vibroblade. Quick as lightning he wraps it around Palpatine's neck and put force resistant cuffs on his hands. Just as fast Fives jabs him in the neck with a force pike making him pass out.

I drop to the ground gasping wildly for air as a dozen clones rush forward to pick up Palpatine and load him into a gunship.

(narrator)

After that battle was over Palpatine was taken to a maximum security prison to hopefully never see the light of day again. As for the Republic it was lead by the Jedi into a golden age. The Jedi took off the ban on showing feelings and forming attachments. So Padme and Anakin were able to be together. For now everyone is happy, but they have no idea whats coming...


End file.
